Sakura's Twentieth Birthday
by FireLeaf08
Summary: It's Sakura's twentieth birthday, and she's celebrating at the local tavern in Konoha. As Kakashi partakes in the evening's events, he can't help but observe the pink-haired kunoichi and reflect on her transition from a love-struck teenager into a newly blossomed powerful and beautiful woman to be reckoned with. The night then takes an unexpected turn for both Sakura and Kakashi.


_She's got cherry lips, angel eyes_

 _She knows exactly how to tantalize_

"Let me see your face."

Kakashi stared hard into Sakura's emerald eyes, searching for any signs of deceit and treachery. His pink-haired student was half sitting on his lap, both of her slender yet strong legs straddling his left thigh as she reached towards his mask. There was a deviant glint in those half-lidded, jade eyes. Kakashi could tell that she had quite a bit to drink tonight as she flirtatiously smiled up at him, her sweet, liquor-stained breath fanning his face; a reinforcement of their close proximity. He was so physically close to Sakura, it was intoxicating and so tempting. How easily he could kiss her.

Just as her fingers found the fabric of his mask, Kakashi's hands roughly grabbed her wrists with lightning speed and kept her hands in place. Sakura swallowed audibly, her vixen-like smile faltering only momentarily at her teacher's tight grip before the flirt inside her recovered.

"C'mon sensei. It _IS_ my birthday, ya know. It can be your present to me. Please."

Kakashi knew he should stop this now and put an end to this flirtation, or whatever people called this madness. This situation he found himself in, with his recently turned twenty-year old female student half sprawled on his lap. She had other intentions; he knew this. He was a man after all, and by no means stupid. She played coy and innocent, but Kakashi knew what she was capable of. She attempted to entrap him in this game she engaged in with him, and Kakashi found that although he was usually always a man of practiced control and discipline, he was beginning to lose this battle despite his very best efforts.

It was indeed her birthday tonight, and her idea of a fun birthday was drinking at the local tavern with all of her friends; that which was typical of both young and older ninja, of all different ranks and levels. With the risky lifestyle they all lived, the younger crowd loved to drink on their days they weren't on dangerous missions, and understandably so. Kakashi remembered those days all too well when he and his male and female counterparts would go to bars and drink themselves incoherent. It was a very real aspect of their way of life. Each and every day they risked their lives protecting their village and colleagues, never knowing when their time may or may not come. It was a component of not taking any day for granted and spending time with the people that meant the most.

Kakashi attended out of respect, but then soon found himself drinking heavily with the other elder shinobi and participating in the socializing and fun. There was not one sober person in the place, and Kakashi was beginning to realize he was quickly drinking away his inhibitions that night. Even the brooding Uchiha seemed to loosen up quite a bit.

As Kakashi sat in the back of the tavern with Genma, Asuma, Iruka, and Yamato to name a few, he couldn't help but really look at the woman of the evening. Sakura was wearing a short black dress that hugged her small figure's curves tightly in all the right places, portraying a shapely hour-glass appearance with a small waist and round hips. Her dress came down just above her mid-thigh, and her black stiletto heels truly complimented her endlessly lean legs. He couldn't help but notice the v-top of her dress left little to the imagination as her cleavage was there for all to see; the snug material giving her bosom an extra lift. Her long pink hair was bouncy and wavy tonight, falling down her bare back, just above the curve of her bottom. She had applied a moderate amount of makeup, giving herself a demure and lustful appearance which enhanced those big, green eyes he found to be so enticing.

She looked like a goddess, and he was having trouble taking his eyes off her; as was every other male in the bar, much to Kakashi's dissatisfaction. The sharingan user knew, as being Sakura's teacher once upon a time, he should have known better. He really, _really_ should have. But a man was only a man, and sometimes there were things that went beyond a man's tightly-practiced control.

As Kakashi stared at his young student, he found himself reflecting over the past couple of years. He had witnessed his young Sakura age into a beautiful, young woman right before his very eyes. It had happened when she had turned sixteen; he had begun to notice her body transform from a child into that of a young woman. Her body began filling out in all of the right places, developing womanly curves that he didn't think she was ever capable of blossoming into. Those were details he couldn't help but observe as they continued to spar, train, and take missions with each other.

As Kakashi watched her from his seat in the back, he also observed not only had her body physically matured into that of a woman, but the sultry fashion of which she held herself and the way she related to men had changed as well. Gone were the awkward child-like days in which her only focus had been the cold-hearted Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura had grown up and moved on from the brooding man, and was now a woman to be reckoned with on all levels. She carried herself in confidence and had an enticing sex-appeal that he was finding a lot of men were not resistant to, himself included. This, Sakura thrived on. Kakashi could tell she loved this new discovery about herself. Sakura was alluring and desirable, and it tempted him, just like every other man in the village. Who wouldn't be tempted by this charming and seductive woman with vibrant pink hair and deep, green eyes? Kakashi found his student to be downright fascinating. The way she spoke and moved her body; she was a vixen. The way her eyes gazed upon men; low-lidded and cat-like. It was almost predatory. She could easily turn a grown man into a blubbering puddle of wanton need without much effort at all.

Most of all, Sakura was dangerous.

And it was this taboo of uncanny, womanly provocativeness that caused him all the more to be drawn to her. Somewhere in the back of Kakashi's mind, a voice warned him that this was not normal for a teacher to be drawn to his younger student in this way, and that he should heed the red flags laid out before him. However, unable to help himself, knowing that his mind and body were acting on their own accord, Kakashi excused himself from his seat at the table and casually approached Sakura at the bar. She sensed his presence and turned to him, a knowing smile on her face.

 _Charming, alluring; everyone's desire_

 _She's out to get you; you can't run, you can't hide_

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so happy you came tonight!" Sakura shouted over the loud noise at the bar, moving closer to him so he could hear her. She reached up on her tip toes, despite wearing stilettos Kakashi still towered her, and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an intimate hug, pressing a kiss against his masked cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sakura-chan. Happy birthday."

Sakura smiled genuinely at him. She put a small and slender hand over his bicep as she leaned in, looking up at him. "Thank you! Take a shot with me?"

Kakashi signaled to the bartender for two rounds of shochu.

Two jonin men approached the couple on Sakura's right side. They gave Kakashi a onceover, and the subtlety did not fail the Copy Ninja. Their names were Raidan and Kaido. Kakashi had heard about these two. Strong jonin they were, but their arrogance was well-known throughout the village. Needless to say, Kakashi did not like them nor the way they gazed lecherously at Sakura. Their intent was clear.

"Sakura, we heard it was your birthday. Happy birthday, girl." Raidan cheered, sliding an arm casually around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her snugly towards his firm side.

"Yeah, happy birthday Sakura. You're looking great, as always," admonished Kaido.

Sakura smiled up at the two men, accepting the affection they gave her as she leaned into Raidan to return the gesture.

"Look at who the cat drug in. Sakura, did you invite these two bastards?"

Genma approached the four-some, pushing his way in between Sakura and Raidan, sandwiching Sakura between Kakashi and himself. Sakura giggled and swatted at Genma's arm playfully. "My favorite kunoichi of Konoha is turning twenty tonight. Happy birthday, beautiful. May the night be good to you." Genma cheered, raising his glass to the ceiling.

"Hey, watch out dick head. I was trying to order a drink and talk to the lady here." Raidan scowled at Genma.

"Then order a fucking drink, ass hole." Genma sneered, winking at Sakura as he guzzled his drink.

"How about you get the fuck out of my way?"

"Boys, boys! Please. Let's just have some fun tonight, okay? No need to argue! Cheers, you guys!" Sakura sang, clanging her shot glass against Kakashi's and downing the contents in one swift gulp. Kakashi gazed down at her as he tipped his shot glass back to swallow the strong contents within, and couldn't help but let his gaze fall to her plentiful breasts as she threw her head back to take her shot.

She was a sight for sore eyes, to say the least.

Kakashi, Genma, and Sakura made their way back to the table that the elder shinobi were sitting at. There weren't enough chairs to sit down, especially with how busy the bar was tonight, so Sakura made to sit on Kakashi's lap in a sly and seemingly innocent manner as they all joined in a pleasantly drunk conversation filled with laughter and story-telling.

Despite the fact that Sakura slid onto his lap wearing an unbelievably short dress that was showing dangerous amounts of shapely, creamy thigh, and knowing deep inside this situation tempted him and could get him in serious trouble, this was not awkward for Kakashi or Sakura in the least. Kakashi and Sakura had grown very close to each other over the past couple of years, spending a majority of their time together. They frequently took up missions together, more often together than not; their chemistry and closeness making them an exceptional pair, both in the battlefield and as close friends. Some missions had obviously required long stays in motels with single beds in which they had to share. They had grown extremely comfortable with each other over the years. When they weren't on missions together, they were training and sparring together, improving one another's skills and staying sharp on their proficiencies as ninja of Konoha. And when they weren't going on missions or training, they were enjoying each other's company and bond, relaxing in their downtime together because free time in between missions was rare and few and far between.

Subsequently, for anyone who didn't know them or were not close friends with the pair, people would look at them and assume they were a doting couple.

Ino joined them a little while later and sat in Genma's lap as they continued to drink the night away and tell drunken stories, tales, and jokes. A little while later, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Choji, and Sai found them in the back as well. There was a group that had just left the bar, and so they pulled two tables together to create more room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN! We love you!" Naruto shouted lovingly, if a bit drunk, over the table, raising his glass for a toast.

Sakura chuckled at Naruto's excitement, then the whole table raised their glass to Sakura and they all did a drunken toast together.

Without realizing, Kakashi rested his hand on Sakura's bare thigh as her dress rode up by her sitting down on his lap, the material of her dress bunching up just below her bottom. Kakashi's other hand raised his drink to his lips. It was touches like these that the pair didn't even seem to notice because of their high comfort level with each other.

The night wore on, and everyone became more and more inebriated. The way Naruto told his stories about his adventures with Jiraiya-sama caused the whole table to erupt in a roar of laughter. Sakura threw her head back on Kakashi's shoulder several times throughout the night in a fit of laughter. It was becoming harder for Kakashi to resist looking at the exposed, pale skin of her neck as she did this.

"I'm done guys. If I don't stop now, I won't wake up in time for my mission tomorrow. Thanks for having us out tonight, Sakura." Yamato relinquished, as he stumbled out of his chair, causing a fit of giggles from the table of friends. He waved as he made his way towards the front of the bar and disappeared into the night, with Genma calling him one name or another at his departure for an early curfew.

Sakura turned her head towards Kakashi, and whispered lightly into his ear, "Dance with me, sensei."

"You know I'm not one for much dancing-"

"S'kay. Let's just try, c'mon." And before Kakashi could resist, Sakura slid off his lap and pulled his hand after her as she made her way to the center of the tavern, where many people were dancing to the slow and steady song that was playing.

Kakashi didn't have time to question his pink-haired student as she pulled him to her. Sakura then turned her back towards him as she grabbed his strong arms with her small hands, guiding and snaking them around her curvaceous hips. She could feel the rough fabric of his vest against her bare back. The contrasting sensation sent chills down her arms, of which Kakashi could feel as he held her close to his front.

 _She's something mystical in colored lights_

 _So far from typical, but take my advice_

Kakashi wasn't sure what she was getting at. He wasn't necessarily uncomfortable with the fact that they were dancing so closely, he was more uncomfortable with the fact that their friends were only a few feet away. Kakashi was beginning to realize that everyone was too drunk to care, and that nobody was even paying them any mind or attention as they continued to laugh and listen to Naruto's tales with Jiraiya.

The song was still slow and steady. Kakashi and Sakura began to sway to the beat of the music together, as Kakashi's arms hung around Sakura's hourglass waist. They were so close, he could smell the jasmine-scented shampoo of her hair as her head leaned back against his chest. She smelled divine; the scent of her was intoxicating. Kakashi couldn't help but think how nice and how surprisingly natural this was to him to have Sakura like this against him as they danced slowly to this song that he had never heard before.

From his place behind Sakura, Kakashi looked out over the crowd. There were numerous males glancing their way, no doubt envious of the fact that his beautiful Sakura was dancing with _him_ and not _them._ He saw Raidan and Kaido who sneered at him from a distance. Kakashi had no doubt that those two trouble makers wanted to steal Sakura away and spend their own time with her. Kakashi wouldn't have any of that. Not tonight, and probably not ever.

The Copy Ninja's thoughts of possessiveness and overprotectiveness regarding the pink-haired kunoichi shocked him for a moment. Sure, as Sakura's former teacher and as a male in general, Kakashi did feel some ownership and possession regarding the woman Sakura had become. He took pride in her strength and capabilities as a ninja, as well as her stubborn resilience. Although he knew most of what Sakura had accomplished as a young woman and her successes as a medic and kunoichi was because of Tsunade's recent mentorship, he couldn't help but feel it was his right to claim part of her success as his own, and with that came the domineering feelings of male pride, conceit and ego.

They became so fixated on their dance that Kakashi hadn't noticed at first the way Sakura undulated her hips against his. So caught up were they in the sensual music, the natural feel of each other, and their close proximity that it was only Sakura's heavy breathing and the sharp feeling of pleasure that shot straight to his groin from her subtle, grinding hips against him that shot him from his reverie. Kakashi peered down, and saw that Sakura had snaked her toned arms loosely around his neck as they danced in a sensual rhythm together. He had a perfect view of her generous breasts as her head lolled against his chest, eyes closed as their dance overtook her. He was having trouble taking his eyes away from her for the hundredth time that evening; he was beginning to accept that he was just plain captivated and infatuated with his former student.

It wasn't until Sakura turned in his embrace, eyes still closed when she breathed, "Kakashi, take me home with you."

Kakashi's heart dropped into his stomach, his pulse racing at her request and a familiar heat spreading throughout his body at her wanton request. His hands unknowingly gripped her hips in skin-bruising intensity. He didn't know what to make of her inquiry. Here they stood in the center of a dance floor, dancing and delicately grinding against each other and letting the heat of the moment get to them both with their friends only a few feet away, and now his former student asked him not so subtlety to take her home.

"Sakura, you know I can't do that." Kakashi whispered, as his brain finally began to comprehend the immensity of what she had just asked him, even though his body wanted so much to oblige her request. His hands had yet to leave her body, however.

"And why is that?" Sakura questioned not so innocently as her tone took on a huskiness with the anticipation of Kakashi granting her request. She turned more snugly into him within the grasp of his strong arms, pressing her body more firmly against him. Her arms still snaked loosely around his neck as she rose onto her tip-toes, straining herself to whisper in his ear. "Please?"

"You know perfectly well why. I'm your teacher, and you're my student."

"Why is that anyone's business? No one has to know, sensei."

Kakashi closed his visible eye. Sakura was making it very hard to resist her charms and that sweet and sexy voice of hers that practically purred to him. It melted him. It drove away his inhibitions. It shut down that warning voice in his head that told him this was a very bad idea. It was overtaking him and hijacking his discipline, and _no one_ did that. No one, except for Sakura.

"You don't know what you're asking for." Kakashi murmured, his voice strained as he battled with himself, creating an inner turmoil. His tone sounded harsher than he meant for it to, and he felt Sakura shiver against him.

His hands still hadn't let go of her hips.

Sakura pulled his face close to hers, her body still moving instinctively with his to the rhythm of the music blasting around them.

"Kakashi I'm not a twelve-year old little girl anymore."

Kakashi should have been surprised at her straight-forward confession that sounded more like a temptation than anything, but her declaration was an affirmation of what he already knew. He could probably attest to that better than she could, but the fact that she was being deadly serious about her request was what distressed the elder jonin more than anything. For a moment, he wasn't sure how to react nor respond to such an open and lustful assertion from his former student.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see Raidan furiously getting up from his seat and making his way angrily towards where Kakashi and Sakura stood embraced. Kakashi could feel the testosterone and rage rolling in waves off the brawny young man. Kakashi supposed the younger jonin was coming towards them to start a fight with the silver-haired man because of the obvious closeness he found himself to be in with Sakura, no longer being able to control the temper within. He didn't want to make a fool of the young man on Sakura's birthday night and risk upsetting her by giving the man a good blow to the face for overstepping his boundaries, so Kakashi looked down into Sakura's emerald eyes for a final time and began to make hand seals behind her back.

It wasn't until Sakura found herself in a dark room with Kakashi's arms around her that she understood what had just transposed. He had teleported them inside his dark, unlit apartment.

And now they were alone.

 _She's out to get you; danger by design_

 _Cold-blooded vixen; she don't compromise_

"I don't think Raidan likes me all that much," Kakashi admitted sourly, taking a step back from Sakura and collapsing onto the couch. Not that he cared. He had no doubt he could beat the younger man with one swift punch to the face. What bothered him was the lack of the respect the young man neglected to show, both to himself as an elder shinobi, as well as Sakura. Staring at her as if she was a piece of meat he couldn't wait to devour didn't sit well with the Sharingan user. Kakashi would be damned if Raidan, or any man for that matter, stared at her like that in his presence. Come tomorrow, he would orchestrate a plan that would ensure the boy practiced better manners.

Kakashi ran a hand through his messy, silver hair. He had decided that although avoiding an unnecessary altercation with Raidan was best, Kakashi now found himself alone with his student inside his small, and dark apartment, with nothing but the streetlights and the moonlight from outside filtering in through his windows their only way of seeing each other.

Sakura made her way next to him, sitting down on her teacher's couch carefully as she absorbed the full extent of their situation. She had made a request for her teacher to take her home with him, and now here she was. He had obliged her, after thinking that he didn't have the balls to do so. Now they were completely alone together. There was no music, no friends, no bartender or shots to distract them from the magnitude of what they had decided together.

"He doesn't much like anyone." Sakura confessed, gazing up at Kakashi, which he found amusing. Despite her erect posture and the fact that she wore four-inch heels, as well as Kakashi's poor slouching posture, he still towered over her. His frame was so much bigger than hers. While he was a tall man with broad shoulders with a lean and sinewy muscular build, she was much smaller than him in all aspects. Her body paled in stature compared to his, despite being a very lean and strong kunoichi herself. He, so much older and masculine. And she, so much younger, more fragile and feminine. There was so something so tantalizing about this phenomena.

"He sure seems to like you," Kakashi bit out, not hiding his contempt of the younger jonin. In fact, he didn't much like any man that looked at Sakura, especially in the way that Raidan had. It triggered something unpleasant within him.

The smile partially fell away from her pretty face as she studied her teacher. It seemed her former sensei was jealous? Or being over-protective? She didn't know how to react to his comment and didn't know why all of a sudden she was feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes were locked with his for a few moments before she spoke. "Show me your face."

Sakura began to move closer towards Kakashi even before finishing her command, giddy with excitement as if she was a child in a candy shop. As she sat up onto her knees, her dress rode up her legs dangerously high, showing plentiful amounts of smooth, soft skin. She leaned over to Kakashi, purposefully invading his personal space as she straddled his left leg to prove her point and intentions.

She was not leaving until she got her way, and she knew Kakashi's resolve was weak when it came to her. They both knew this.

He found that with Sakura, everything was different. Everything changed. Drunk or not, it was only _her_ that he found himself making exceptions for. Only _her_ that he bent the rules for. It was only _her_ who unraveled him so, causing his properly built-up guard to crumble in her presence and got him doing things he couldn't imagine himself doing for or with anyone else.

And this was how he found himself with his beautiful former student halfway sprawled across his lap with a dangerous black dress that barely covered her lithe body, while her fingers grasped the top of the fabric of his mask and his hands clenched tightly around hers.

"Go home, Sakura." Kakashi tried, his voice coming out gruff and hoarse, whether that was from the copious amounts of alcohol he had drank tonight or if it was his lust, or both; he wasn't sure. His hands still gripped her wrists in his strong grip, no doubt leaving bruises. Despite what he said, he lacked conviction, and they both sorely knew it. In fact, there was a bigger part of him that _didn't_ want her to leave at all. This devilish and perverted side of him wanted to rip her clothes off, have his way with her, fuck her hard right here on his couch and make her scream his name over and over again, to claim her as his so that no man would ever think about touching her again.

Kakashi was beginning to realize he was rapidly losing his control, and what scared him most was that he didn't care in the least. The ball was in her court, and he would proceed as Sakura wanted him to, not because he had to, but because he _wanted_ to.

Sakura smiled that devious smile and leaned into his neck, her lips barely grazing the shell of his ear as she spoke.

"You don't want me to go home, _sensei_."

He should have known better. For a man of his caliber and intelligence, he should have seen it coming. The way she whispered and emphasized his honorific, she intended for it to sound teasing and mischievous and to punctuate their relationship. He, her teacher and fourteen years her senior. She, his "vulnerable" and seductive student, and fourteen years his junior.

Kakashi closed his eyes and accepted the situation for what it was, as Sakura sat more fully on top of him, her legs on either side of his, trapping him against her supple body. He didn't fight her actions. He knew he no longer had the will power nor the determination to tell her no and stop her from continuing this insanity. He still held her wrists tightly, his last line of defense against this woman.

Not only was his mental state losing control, his physical state was also rapidly losing control. As Sakura repositioned herself more fully on his lap, he failed to control the erection that sprang to life underneath her hot, young, and nimble body. Kakashi knew Sakura could feel it. It was why she purposefully grinded herself against him, her breath hitching deliciously as his hardness rubbed a special friction in between her legs. It was so perfect, almost like her body was made to fit on top of his in this precise way.

"Sakura," Kakashi groaned, no longer bothering to hold her name inside. The pleasure she gave him just by rocking against him was both delectable and torturous.

"Please, Kakashi…"

And just like that, Kakashi dropped her wrists. Sakura smiled triumphantly, a sadistic sparkle in her eyes as she began to pull the material down his face until it pooled around his neck. For a long time, Sakura simply stared at him, taking in his chiseled face. The soft stubble that he hadn't shaved in three days. His high cheekbones and straight nose, accompanied by the infamous scar. Sakura carefully moved to pull off his hitai-ate, taking her time in examining the full appearance of her sensei before her.

Kakashi opened both of his eyes; black and red eyes staring into her perfect green ones.

Sakura was enraptured. There was nothing she could have done to prepare herself for this moment, witnessing a God unleash himself underneath this mask all these years. He was so unbelievably _handsome._

For the first time in a long time, Sakura both felt and appeared caught off guard, thrown off her tantalizing streak, and Kakashi delightedly took triumph in watching her unpreparedness. That it was _he_ who caused a crack in her carefully created perception of being this sensual woman who didn't let anyone get underneath her skin.

Kakashi watched her lucent green eyes rove over his face, taking in all of his features as if she were trying to commit them to memory. And maybe she was. Maybe she only planned on having her way with him this one night, never to return to him ever again.

 _What a shame that would be_ , Kakashi thought sadly to himself. He knew how pleasurable he could make this for the both of them.

Finally, she moved. Slowly, Sakura leaned in closer until Kakashi felt the softness of her plump lips upon his. Kakashi's eyes remained open during the exquisite exchange, intently observing that hers fluttered closed with the contact of their skin to each other. Her lips felt so soft and so fragile. There was a hint of moisture, probably from all of the alcohol that she consumed that night, but she tasted incredible. Nothing could have ever prepared him for this moment.

Then she kissed him, ever so slowly. And _fuck_ , it felt so good.

Sakura slowly drew back and opened her dazed eyes, her lids low. Practically cat-like. She looked at him in a way that Kakashi couldn't quite describe. Like she wanted more, but being careful to tread carefully and test these new waters because she wasn't sure how to proceed. For a second time this evening, the temptress is not prepared and is taken off her guard.

Kakashi became disappointed at the loss of her lips upon his. He wanted more. God, he wanted more.

But then Sakura leaned in again and pressed her lips more fully to his. She removed her smooth hands from either side of his face and curled them around his neck, in the disheveled nape of his hair. They are so close, not a single space between their bodies. Kakashi feels more drunk in this moment with this beautiful woman kissing him in his lap, then he ever did earlier that night at the tavern.

But then Sakura began to teasingly pull away from him again. But this time, however, Kakashi did not let her.

His rough hands caught her beautiful pink hair in his large grip. Sakura made a small squeal of surprise, and Kakashi almost laughed. Here, a woman who acted so seductive and flirtatious with all men she encounters. This captivating persona she portrays of being this magnetic seductress that men cannot resist. Kakashi takes pride in knowing that is he that throws Sakura off of her pedestal. He delights that she faltered in his presence.

Kakashi bit her lip and elicited a moan from Sakura. He hums his appreciativeness of this sweet, small sound she gives him. He worked his lips over hers, and when Sakura opened her mouth to breathe his name, he took advantage of the opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth, stroking her tongue languidly. His hand in her wavy hair drew her face closer to him, while the other slid down her back and wrapped around her waist to pull her body ever more tightly to him.

Their kiss continued, becoming more heated and intense. For being such a temptress, Sakura sure was sensitive and very responsive to his touches and reacted as if she were a virgin. Small whimpers and breathy sighs escaped her lips as their kiss escalated, the heat in between her legs flaring to life and her vision to blur. Kakashi loved the fact that it was _him_ causing these sounds to fall from her mouth. It got him harder knowing that it was _he_ who she moaned for. No one else. Only him.

"Is this what you want?" Kakashi grunted between kisses, his voice raspy and harsh. Something about his voice caused Sakura to unravel and she licked her lips eagerly as she ground herself harder and more desperately against him, not wanting contact to be broken between their lips.

"Fuck." Kakashi groaned, her eagerness and the feeling of her hot body rubbing against him reverberating throughout his body. She could make him come just by doing that.

Kakashi drew her tongue back into his mouth and began to suck and nip. Sakura moaned loudly against his mouth and her hands fell to his hard-muscled shoulders, finding an anchor as the intensity of their coupling rose. She began to feel light-headed and dizzy with need and craving. Never before had a man made her feel this way; so _wanted_ and so _desired_. The fact that it was Kakashi-sensei making her feel this way on her birthday was getting her hot and bothered more than anything else. She loved the forbiddingness and taboo of what they were engaged in together.

"Kakashi," Sakura sighed, his name falling helplessly from her lips as her head fell back into his hand that was cradling her nape. Kakashi nestled her neck, causing Sakura to shiver as his stubble scraped pleasurably against the sensitive skin of her throat. The heat in between her legs flared sharply and became too much to bear as he found the sensitive spot of her neck just below her ear. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted Kakashi inside of her. _Now._ She would be damned if he didn't appease her soon. She would die if he didn't fulfill her in the way she needed him the most.

"Kakashi, I need you." Sakura moaned as she grinded her hips desperately against him once more, showing her desire and need for him. "You feel so good."

 _Sweet talkin' lady, love how you entice_

 _Sugar, with just the right amount of spice_

Kakashi growled at her confession. There was no turning back. He couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to. Somewhere in their passion and at her confession of needing him, they had crossed a line, a boundary of no return. Their lust was spiraling out of control. Kakashi's vision was becoming hazy and blurry, and the only thing he could focus on in this moment was his beautiful Sakura. He would claim her tonight in his apartment and make sinfully sweet love to his student. He would not stop until he was pounding inside her, making her scream his name in her erotic lust. His cock was at full attention and throbbing painfully for her in the now tight confines of his shinobi pants.

Kakashi heatedly pressed his mouth to hers, their kiss hungry and hot. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and stood up with her body still wrapped against him, her shapely legs encasing him as he moved them off the couch and carried them towards his bedroom. He kicked open his bedroom door and dropped her onto his bed. His body found hers again within moments and he moved on top of her, his strong arms on either side of her head as they continued their lustful kiss. Sakura's hands found his shirt and moved underneath the fabric material, up the taut and muscular skin of his abdomen, curling around to his back as she gripped his strong and defined shoulders from underneath his powerful arms.

Kakashi broke their kiss as he gazed down upon his student, her generous chest rising and falling heavily as the passion of their kiss and coupling overtook her. Their eyes were connected, and there was something that transpired between them. A signal of understanding.

There was no going back.

"Take your dress off." Kakashi gruffly ordered, his eyes never leaving hers, his arms still planted firmly near her head.

Sakura did as she was told, much to Kakashi's liking, sliding the thin black straps of her small dress down her shoulders. But Kakashi grew impatient, wanting to see her completely naked as soon as possible. He roughly aided in the removal of the sinful dress, and it didn't take much. Once the material fell away from her breasts and hips, the rest of the dress slid down her body easily and Kakashi helped pull the annoying material down and past her long legs until it was a pool of garment by her feet, of which Kakashi snatched and tossed somewhere in the darkness of his bedroom not caring where it ended up as long as it was off _her._

Sakura was dressed in nothing but a white-lace push-up bra and a matching thong, and she radiated beautifully. The moonlight from the bedroom window shone upon her supple form, outlining the perfect contours and angles of her body. She looked like something out of a movie. And she was all for Kakashi to indulge in, to take and to please, and to make his.

Kakashi couldn't wait any longer. His lips were on hers before she could register that she was now in a bra and thong on her teacher's bed. His tongue pushed past her parted lips and swirled inside her mouth. Sakura moaned louder this time, her hands pulling at his hair and keeping him close to her as she twirled her tongue with his, shapely legs cradling him and his hard erection as he remained both annoyingly clothed and heavily on top of her. She couldn't begin to articulate how good he was making her feel right now. She was so wet and ready for him just from their kiss and the madness of the situation she found herself in with her sensei.

Kakashi snuck one of his hands behind her back and expertly, with only the grace of an experienced ninja and man, undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the offending material away from the treasures that he wanted so badly to worship. Kakashi could only grunt his approval at the roundness and suppleness of her perfect breasts. They were large and milky white, her pink rosy nipples straining against the cool air of the night that spilled through the bedroom window.

Kakashi tore his mouth from hers and descended down her neck, biting and nibbling at the tender flesh. Sakura gasped as she felt his teeth graze and suck over her sensitive skin. The amount of pressure he put on her soft skin was enough to leave an angry bruise. There was no doubt he was intent on leaving his mark on her. He wanted other men to know that Sakura was _his_ and not to be touched by any other man.

Kakashi descended further, past her jutting collarbone and downward more until he reached her pale breasts. Sakura hummed in anticipation, moving restlessly underneath Kakashi's hard body, knowing what was about to come. Her breasts were so sensitive, she knew this from past experiences with other men who loved to fondle them and suck them. She could barely contain her excitement as Kakashi lowered his head down onto one globe and kissed the swell of her mound.

Sakura gasped his name as Kakashi drew one rosy, taut bud into his wet, hot mouth. One of Kakashi's hands snaked under her neck and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck roughly, holding her head in place as she bucked her generous chest further into his mouth at the ungodly pleasure that warmed her veins. His other hand went to her unattended breast and squeezed the soft mound. He plucked her pink nipple as his tongue swirled around and sucked reverently at the bud inside his mouth.

"Oh god, Kakashi!"

Kakashi growled against her breast, lapping at her nipple as if he were a starved man. He loved hearing her cry out his name with pleasured moans; it was music to his ears. It turned him on more than anything ever had, and had his cock straining hard against his pants. Having his former student, who was so unbelievably beautiful and sexy, pinned underneath him as his body trapped hers against his own bed was creating a fiery madness inside of him that was keeping him from concentrating on anything else but the woman beneath him. Kakashi was unable to care about what the consequences from their sex would mean for him or for her in the aftermath. All he cared about right now was pleasuring Sakura, making her come for him, and coming inside of her, claiming his territory of which he knew in the back of his mind he had no right to claim.

He nipped the hypersensitive bud in between his teeth and pulled, eliciting a strangled moan from his lover. Kakashi gazed up Sakura's body and watched her facial expression contort in sheer pleasure at his ministrations. He absolutely loved the way her back arched off the bed, pushing firmly against him. Her hands began to grab at the sheets around her, looking for something, _anything_ to grab hold of as her body racked with ectasy.

Kakashi switched and lavished her other breast, as he flicked his tongue back and forth across the distended bud. He suckled her furiously, tasting every inch of her mound. Sakura was a whimpering mess, her hands finding Kakashi's messy hair and drawing his face closer to her breast.

Sakura grinded her hips against his as her back arched off the bed. The throbbing between her legs needed it. She needed to feel him _down there_ , appeasing her. Kakashi grunted, pleasure shooting through his body straight to his cock as she rocked herself against him.

He wanted to be inside of her so bad.

He let go of her nipple with a loud, wet _pop_ and moved back up her body to press his lips firmly against hers. Sakura moaned into his mouth as their tongues tangled with each other. Her body was on fire, her nerves over-sensitized by the pleasure Kakashi brought to her. Her large breasts rubbed feverishly over the rough material of his vest, eliciting a shiver from the young woman, as she panted under the assault of such pleasure that only Kakashi seemed capable of giving her. No other man had made her feel this good, and so quickly for that matter.

Kakashi moved his hand down her smooth body, resting the majority of his body weight on the opposite arm that was propped near her head so as not to crush her. Sakura's breath hitched instinctively in anticipation when she felt his hand slide farther south, past the valley of her breasts, past her flat and toned belly down to her prominent hip bone. The rough pad of this thumb rubbed circles over the area as his tongue continued to dance with Sakura's.

Sakura's heart raced as Kakashi's hand crept further along its southward path, leaving her skin feeling electric in its wake. Finally, he reached her most sensitive area, the fabric of her thong the only thing between him and what he desired most. He rubbed her through the lace of her panties, delighting in the harsh and pleasured cry that escaped her throat as she bucked off the bed once more.

Most of all, he loved how wet she was for him. She was practically dripping through the material of her thong.

"Kakashi! Oh god, yes!" Sakura gasped, her eyes squeezed shut in the ungodly amount of pleasured rapture he gave her. So determined was she to feel more of him that she moved her hand down and grabbed his fingers and roughly pushed them down beneath her thong, past the small patch of pink, curly hair and against that sensitive bud of nerves, just above her hot, seeping entrance.

Sakura screamed, and Kakashi moaned her name. Her blatant and raw need for him was undoing everything inside him. Sakura's actions were so forward and bold. Her open desire for him practically knocked the wind out of him. And she was _so sensitive._ Kakashi chucked darkly, as he drew the lobe of her ear into his mouth and pulled sharply, loving the gasp she elicited for him. A dark part of him absolutely _loved_ that she could no longer keep her vixen-like act up under the assault of his pleasurable ministrations. Her body was so sensitive and responsive to him, like she was _made_ for _him._

The pink-haired kunoichi moaned and gasped sweetly for him, her hips lifting on their own natural accord to assist herself in feeling more of her teacher's digits against her most sensitive region. Kakashi massaged her clit slowly, rubbing small circles over her as the wetness from her core soaked his fingers. Sakura cried out, her hips bucking up into his hand as the need for being filled became unbearable. Kakashi grunted and growled in response, the sound and feel of him tickling the sensitive area of her neck.

"You're so wet, Sakura."

Kakashi loved the way her body reacted to him. So genuine and sensitive she was to his endowments. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would've thought his young cherry blossom was a virgin. But he knew this to be false. He had heard Sakura liked to partake in one-night stands, allowing her freedom of being the young spirit that she was with no relationship obligations to any man. She was a woman now; one of the most breathtakingly stunning women he had ever met. She was no longer the young girl who pined after Uchiha Sasuke. She had grown out of that phase and bloomed into an independent woman, focusing on her job as a jonin medic-nin.

In the back of his mind, he disturbingly wondered if she had ever moaned for other men the way she did for him right now or if she responded like this to other men who she let fuck her. The thought brought the unfamiliar feelings of severe possessiveness, anger, and rage, even more intense with his heightened testosterone levels from the activities they partook in currently; these were feelings he had never felt before concerning a woman. But Sakura was different. She was unique and special to him, and she held an exclusive place both in his life and his heart that no other woman ever would. But a part of him also knew that because she was his student, he also did not have the right to have these feelings about her, but damn it all, he could no longer help himself. It was painfully obvious.

Nonetheless, he was confident in his abilities to bring her raw pleasure. He knew without a doubt he could make her feel better than any man she had ever been with. He wanted to dominate the seductress beneath him totally and completely, and make her scream his name uncontrollably, over and over again as he made her come hard and fast in his bed. He wanted to place a permanent mark on her, a warning to others that Sakura was _his_.

Sakura could do no more than to moan and cry his name helplessly as his fingers began to rub up and down over her entrance, coating himself easily with her fluid. She ran her hands restlessly down the broad expanse of his back, feeling the taut skin of his strong muscles. She loved the way this powerful man lay above her, dominating her. She loved that it was her sensei, a factor that was so taboo, that the mere thought that this was Kakashi himself brought her so much pleasure in and of itself. She was drunk on it, completely and utterly.

Kakashi continued his ministrations, loving the way his name fell from her lips until finally he couldn't hold back any longer. In one swift motion, he slowly slid one thick digit deep inside her. Sakura wailed his name at the feeling of her teacher pushing himself deep within herself until he no longer could, his finger inside her to the hilt of his knuckles. He delighted in her thighs parting automatically for him, as if they were made to part for only him, giving him more room to push another finger inside her tight and heated entrance.

"Fuck, Sakura. You feel incredible," Kakashi panted, kissing her cheek as he slowly drew back his two fingers and slowly pushed them back inside her. She was so wet, so hot, so _tight_. The feeling of her tight feminine muscles rippling and clamping down and sucking his fingers back inside of her was making him so hard, it literally _hurt him._

"Ohhh, sensei. Oh, you feel so good. You're gonna make me come," Sakura whimpered and moaned, her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure wracked her, her body trembling beneath him. She began ocking her hips against his hand to get more of him inside her, practically fucking his hand. Kakashi began to pump and piston his fingers deep and hard inside, adding a third digit as he established a fast pace to the rhythm of her restless hips. He buried his fingers as far inside of her as he could, and then curled his digits, rubbing a sensitive spot that caused explosions of light behind her closed eyelids, grasping Kakashi's shoulders for leverage.

Sakura thrashed beneath him, eyes shut tight as she tossed her head from side to side as the pleasure overtook her. The only thing Sakura was able to concentrate on was the way Kakashi was making her feel in this moment. So drunk on him was she that she didn't think she'd ever be able to survive a night without him inside her like this ever again.

Kakashi was glad he was on top of her to hold her body down as her body pulsated around his fingers, her feminine muscles squeezing him.

"That's it, baby. Moan for me. I want you to come hard for me." Kakashi growled by her ear once more, causing Sakura to shudder in response. He placed broken kisses all along her neck and jaw, reaching her lips. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and swallowed down her moans and sighs of pleasure. They were the best sounds he had ever heard in his life, and he didn't want them to ever stop.

Kakashi continued to piston his fingers inside her, over and over again. Her entrance was dripping with her sweet wetness, coating his knuckles every time he thrusted back inside her. He could tell Sakura was on the verge of an orgasm, the way her back arched off the bed and her eyes closed tight. Her nails dug into his shoulders, no doubt cutting him and leaving bloody scratches in her wake. She was reaching her peak and it was sure to destroy her from the inside out.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her and slid himself down the slope of her smooth, hot body, leaving a burning trail of kisses all the way from her mouth down to the toned plain of her abdomen. Sakura frowned at the sharp loss of contact, practically distraught at not having him inside her. She was about to say something when she suddenly felt her sensei's breath over her wet entrance, the realization of what was about to happen dawning on her.

She felt Kakashi roughly tug her thong to the side. Kakashi looked up at the goddess laid out before him and made eye contact with her. She looked so sexy, so beautiful like this, completely open to him and him alone. He would burn this image of Haruno Sakura in his mind forever. Something he would cherish for the rest of his life, and if she ever decided to never return to his bed again, all he would have to do is close his eyes and imagine this moment. There were no words to describe the sheer sexiness of his pink-haired student, the way she panted for him as her breasts heavily rose up and down. A secret understanding passed between them, and Sakura was giddy with excitement as was Kakashi.

He couldn't wait to lick her and taste her. To _claim_ her.

Kakashi slid his tongue over her entrance, lapping up the moisture that was dripping from her tight hole. Sakura screamed his name, her hips attempting to buck off the bed, but Kakashi predicted how his lover would respond to his ministrations and had both of his strong arms holding her hips down as he salvaged her clit with his mouth.

"Sensei! AH!" Sakura screamed. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't stand it. The way his flexible and wet tongue felt against her most intimate place was too much for her. It felt too good. She couldn't bear to sit still, but no matter how hard she tried to move, he held her down firmly as he continued to attack her weeping pussy.

Kakashi drank from her, pushing his tongue deep inside her as he sucked her clit hard. She tasted _delicious._ There were no words. No words to describe the way she smelled, tasted, felt, sounded or looked. If he could have it his way, he would lick her up all night. She tasted like sweet honey, and he found that he couldn't get enough of her. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop, like a starving bear eating his precious honey.

He swirled his tongue over her sensitive clit, sucking and nipping as he took turns between licking her bundle of nerves and shoving his wet tongue back inside of her as he struggled to keep up with the wetness that poured from inside of her. Sakura's feminine muscles rippled around his invading tongue as he licked all around inside of her. In the background, Kakashi could hear his student call his name, unable to keep herself from moaning in complete and utter rapture, and bucking herself up into his mouth, her body unconsciously begging for more. He felt her small hands grab a hold of his unruly hair, pulling him closer to her wet hole. Kakashi smiled sinfully against her, absolutely loving the way her body responded and spoke to him; how much she absolutely _craved_ him.

He was determined to mark her, both physically and mentally, to ensure that no matter what man she slept with in the future, no one would ever feel as good as he did. He would make damn sure of this.

Sakura felt herself approaching something that didn't think she was ready for. She had had orgasms with other men before, but there was nothing that could compare to the way Kakashi touched and sucked at her now. She had never felt such intense and agonizing pleasure, and the fact that it was _her_ _sensei_ making her feel this way only added to the mounting orgasm that was sure to consume and overwhelm her.

Sakura felt it low and deep in her core as Kakashi lapped ceaselessly against her. The tight ball of pleasure was beginning to flare uncontrollably and she felt the heat of it spreading slowly throughout her center. Kakashi was relentless as he sucked and nibbled at her. She could feel him smile against her, and she hated how predictable her body was to him.

Finally, Kakashi moved his thumb over her clit and pressed down on her magical button as his tongue pierced her core and wriggled inside her. Sakura screamed Kakashi's name relentlessly, her body going rigid as it was pushed over the edge. She thrashed underneath him when his thumb moved delicious circles over her overly sensitized bud. Her hands found his built arms and squeezed them hard as she came on him, soaking his fingers and tongue as he pumped her hard through her merciless orgasm.

Her body lost all feeling except the white-hot pleasure that drove through her like a powerful current, flooding her veins, her loin, and her pussy. Her nerves were on fire, electrocuting, burning, and sizzling by her orgasm that reverberated throughout her entire body. The world was gone to Sakura. Her vision left her as she faded into a black abyss, and she could hear only the pounding of her heart in her head, and somewhere in the distance, a woman screaming a man's name. Sakura could not comprehend how long this woman screamed for her lover, because the pleasure that wracked her own body was so intense it consumed every fiber of her being. It was only this massive amount of pleasure that she was aware of and could only comprehend in this moment.

Her body slowly began to come back to consciousness, and she was acutely aware of the feeling of strong, heavy hands pushing her shoulders deep into a soft mattress below her. She felt overwhelmed by the distinct sensation that she was being overpowered and dominated, when she still had yet to have feeling and senses return to her body.

Sakura heard her name being called by a man's voice. A voice that sounded so much like her sensei. Was she dreaming? She had to be, but then she felt the man on top of her shifting above her, the heaviness that pressed down upon her easing up only slightly. She faintly heard the shuffling sound of a man's shirt coming off, a belt being undone, a zipper being pulled down, and pants being kicked off somewhere. She felt pressure as the strong man above her ripped her lace panties away from her entrance, not fully comprehending the entirety of what was occurring.

Suddenly, reality began to dawn on the young woman as she felt a rather large body bump in between her legs against her extremely wet entrance that caused her to gasp and come back to the stark world around her. Hatake Kakashi, her former teacher, had just given her the most mind-blowing orgasm of her entire life. So intense, that it had knocked her near unconscious. And that had been only from his _hands_ _and mouth._

"Sakura. Sakura, _look_ at me," Kakashi roughly ordered, his voice hoarse and raspy, bringing said woman starkly back to the present moment.

Sakura panted heavily, her naked chest rising and falling against Kakashi's strong and unrelenting chest. Sakura turned her head towards him slowly, the pleasure of her orgasm still racing through her body. Kakashi loomed over her, looking directly into her green orbs, his mouth but a breath away from hers. He cupped the side of her face to keep her looking at him, to maintain her focus as her eyes fluttered closed at the immense bliss she was still feeling in the aftermath of the most incredible orgasm she had ever had.

"Is this truly what you want?" Kakashi rasped, his eyes searching hers for any sign of treachery. "I won't be able to stop once we start, Sakura."

It was a final warning, both to her and to himself.

"Yes, please don't stop. I'll go crazy if you do." Sakura whimpered, her body already moving on its own accord, gearing up for the anticipation of more extreme pleasure. She distractedly attempted to grind her hips against his stiff erection, lifting her head to steal his lips in another heated and mind-blowing kiss, but Kakashi firmly held her down, not allowing her to satiate her need for his kisses.

"Sakura, _look at me_ ," Kakashi growled, practically shaking her as he demanded her to obey him.

"I want you sensei, please. I need you inside me so bad it hurts." Sakura all but begged, her eyes pleading with his as she locked her sultry gaze with his mismatched colored one. The intensity in the way he stared down at her with pure desire and how close he was to her had undone something deep within her. She knew that in this moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to be lodged inside her. She knew the bliss Kakashi would bring her with his cock would be many times that of what his hands and tongue had done to her. She couldn't wait. She wanted to come for him so bad; she felt like an animal that could only focus on pure sexual instincts.

Kakashi would waste no more time, because he thought he might explode if he didn't bury himself inside of Sakura's tight core soon. His cock was throbbing so hard for her; he was literally a rock.

Sakura looked upon her lover in awe, just now realizing Kakashi was completely naked. She had seen Kakashi with his shirt off many times before. After all, they had a very close relationship and were close mission partners that had caused them to work in intimate, physical proximity with each other on several occasions. Between sparring on hot days in the Konoha summer, and sharing hotel rooms for various missions, she had been blessed with the opportunity in seeing Kakashi shirtless plenty of times. With every time she saw him half-naked, she was always able to maintain her professionalism with him, despite secretly admiring everything she saw. He was a man to appreciate, that much was for sure, but the epitome of seeing his completely naked form above her was an aphrodisiac in and of itself.

His body was so lean and perfect. In its superiority, he was breathtakingly divine. A god resided underneath all of the shinobi attire he wore on a daily basis. Kakashi was one-hundred percent, fine-tuned male. He exhibited wiry muscle and downright owned the body of an elite male shinobi, and he looked so much better on top of her. The muscles of his abdomen and thick biceps rippled with the movement of holding himself up above her.

Sakura felt giddy as she watched him watch her like a hawk. Her body felt like jelly as he placed a hand over the bone of her jutting hip, his other arm trapping her head as he stabilized himself over her, keeping most of his body weight off of her much smaller form so as not to crush her. She slid her arms back around his neck and pulled him close, running her tongue along his lower lip, silently asking for him to grant her entry. With the way he merely touched her, it was enough to make her feel like an incredibly, sexy woman. Both his touch and the way he stared down at her, she felt so desired and craved, and that alone turned her on, let alone what was physically taking place between them.

Kakashi slid his rough hand from her hipbone down to her thigh, lifting up her shapely leg to open her more to him. That same, callused hand went down to his cock, wet with pre-cum, to guide and align himself with her sopping entrance, his body seated heavily against hers as his arm kept him above her. Sakura moaned at the feel of him enveloping every inch of her and at the contact of his hardness with her most intimate place. It was hard to breathe with the excitement and anticipation of what was about to come, and the feel of him over top of her was delicious and magnetic. Sakura grinded herself up against him, soaking the tip of his cock with her juices as she was desperate to have him inside of her. Kakashi grunted and swooped down on her lips as shoved his tongue inside her mouth, dancing with hers as he began to push himself slowly inside of her.

Sakura moaned long and low into his mouth at the exquisite feeling as Kakashi continued to push himself farther and farther inside her body. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of him inside her…just when she thought she could take as much of him as her small body would allow, she felt him flush against her entrance, signaling his member was all the way inside of her.

The fullness of him was both distressing and unpleasant. Never before had she felt such a sensation of being so completely and utterly filled. It was practically too much to bear.

Kakashi hissed and groaned into the crook of her neck as he entered her, the feel of her encasing him driving the breath from him as he felt the intensity of her hot and wet muscles of her womb suck him desperately inside of her. She was so _tight_. She felt like a raging furnace. And all he wanted to do was selfishly pound and slam himself into her, over and over again. He knew she could handle it, his recently turned twenty-year old cherry blossom. His naughty lover that was on her back, spread wide open for him. Angrily, he knew she had been with other men before - men that couldn't and wouldn't ever compare to him, and he knew that her pussy could take a pounding from him. He wanted to give her the best fucking of her life, one she would remember forever, no matter who she let fuck her in the future. But the very small amount of control he had left warned him that despite her experience, the physique of a woman still needed to adjust. The sweet, young body beneath him that belonged to his student needed to adapt and stretch to accommodate his girth before he could hammer and pound into her.

With his hand still on her thigh, holding her open to him, his other arm readjusted his weight so that he held himself on his forearm and elbow.

"Sakura," Kakashi breathed, kissing the side of her cheek. He could feel droplets of moisture from perspiration gathering on her hairline. "You feel incredible."

Small tears began to collect in the corner of her eyes at the distressing tension she felt in between her legs. She felt like a damn virgin all over again. She was disappointed and angry with herself at feeling so distressed and uncomfortable despite having been with previous men prior to Kakashi. She was unable to comprehend whether it was her inner vaginal tightness that accompanied having the body and physique of a kunoichi, if the previous men she had been with were much smaller than Kakashi, or if Kakashi's length was truly _that_ big, but she felt so uncomfortable in this moment.

"Kakashi, I can't. I can't do this. It's too much. _You're_ too much." Sakura all but choked out, the sheer intensity of the pressure and the stretching of her vaginal muscles from him being inside of her too much to handle. She could see him begin to shake his head as she spoke, his grip on her thigh tightening, keeping her open to him as he felt her attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. Adrenaline and panic began to rise in her chest with the realization that Kakashi was going to force her to endure this, just as he had warned.

"Yes you can, Sakura. You have to. I already told you, I can't stop now." Kakashi bit out, his control rapidly faltering. Her confession did things deep inside of him. Where was this coming from? Where did the sly seductress that he had come to know disappear to? He was confused at her obvious discomfort. Kakashi knew without a doubt that Sakura was not a virgin, so his thought process was that her canal shouldn't have been this tight. Perhaps he had been the biggest she had ever been with?

His ego flared at his new-found suspicion. He wouldn't ask her, but he had a feeling that this was why she was so uncomfortable. Her body needed to adjust to his girth and length. He would give her time to adapt to him, but he would not stop. He _couldn't._ He had warned her. She could do this, she was a tough girl who could punch holes through walls and create craters in the Earth. He could coach her through this. He was her sensei after all.

"Breathe with me. Try to relax."

"Sensei, you're too big for me. I've never been with anyone as big as you. It hurts." Sakura trembled, her hands clutching vainly at his shoulders, torn between pushing him away or hanging on for dear life. She clung desperately to him to anchor herself against this feeling of being so full. The previous men's specimens she had been with prior to had paled in comparison to Kakashi. His length was generous to say the least, both in length and circumference. She hadn't gotten a good view of his member prior to him entering her because the wrath of her previous orgasm had left her utterly disoriented, but she could certainly _feel_ his sheer size and enormity, and it was overwhelming and paralyzing.

Kakashi chuckled darkly at her confession. He couldn't help but feel secretly triumphant and take pleasured solace in her recently revealed revelation that confirmed his suspicion. The irony of such an alluring woman, a total and complete dazzling nymph feeling overpowered by his penetration was gratifying. He took covert satisfaction in the fact that it was _him_ who knocked her off her carefully put together provocative persona of being all things sexual and erotic. No other man got to see this side of her except for _him_.

It was taking every ounce of self-control and restraint not to pull out and thrust himself back into her. She had a million dollar body and a pussy that he wanted to thoroughly dominate. He was beginning to become impatient (and he was usually a very patient man) with Sakura's hesitation, but he would try to wait for her womb to accustom to him. He would _not_ force this, but Kami it was taking every last ounce of self-control and discipline.

"It'll get better. You just need a few minutes," Kakashi whispered in her ear. Whether this was for her reassurance or his, he wasn't entirely sure.

The hand near her head found her hair and began toying with the smooth and soft pink strands as a means to help calm her down and bring some tenderness to the situation. He kissed her lips slowly, drawing her tongue into his mouth, which extracted a soft moan from Sakura. Her response to his kiss were hesitant at first, which he figured was due to the distracting pain and pressure she was currently enduring, but he hoped to divert her attention onto more pleasurable feelings and to reawaken her desire for him.

Gradually, Kakashi felt Sakura respond more eagerly, their kiss turning from slow and languid to once again fierce, passionate, and all-consuming. He could feel her body warm up to him again as she arched beautifully beneath him. His hand lowered down to her breast and plucked one of her nipples in between his chapped fingers, eliciting a breathy moan from his lover.

"Sensei…"

It was a signal of understanding. She was ready to proceed.

Kakashi didn't need much prompting once he heard that one word fall beautifully from her lips. He was barely able to contain himself as it was. He was extremely relieved she allowed him to continue when she did, because he didn't think he would have been able to stay still and seated within her for much longer. He continued to kiss her as he pulled out slowly, almost completely out of her, for him to then lazily push himself back into her all the way to the hilt. Sakura gasped at the delicious friction and sensation as he slid back inside of her, no longer plagued with the intense feelings of pressure or pain, her body having accustomed to him. Pleasure was beginning to gather low in her belly as he rubbed a sweet and special spot deep within her womb.

Kakashi practically growled into her mouth at the feeling of her vaginal muscles clamping down around him. The feeling of being inside her was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. He ground himself against her, unable to control himself as he broke away from her mouth to nuzzle himself in the crevice between her neck and shoulder, biting hard onto the pulse of her neck in a near-animalistic way as if to mark her, to claim her as his.

Sakura hummed as he began to set a slow, hard rhythm. His thrusts were strong and powerful, jostling the bed against the wall every time he ground into her. He was drunk off the sounds that escaped her swollen lips, absolutely loving the sight beneath him as he watched her enraptured expressions and amble breasts bounce and jiggle as he fucked her. She was like a drug, something he couldn't get enough of or imagine himself ever being without ever again. The heat of her and the way her pussy clamped down around him, stroking, pulsing and sucking him back in, not wanting him to escape was casting a spell on him.

"Fuck, Sakura. You feel so fucking good." Kakashi grunted, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of her pale neck.

Sakura couldn't stop the moans that escaped her. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist as Kakashi continued to pump into her. She grabbed at his chiseled shoulders as he began to pick up his pace, the bedsprings of his mattress creaking uncontrollably beneath them. The pleasure her teacher gave her was beginning to coil out of control. She could feel the warm sensation languidly spread to her extremities from the pit of her belly, her pussy throbbing around his member.

"Ohh, Kakashiiiii."

Kakashi pulled away from his cherry blossom, sitting up on his knees as his large hands grasped the curve and swell of her hips, needing something to hold onto as he began to drill ruthlessly into her. His vision was beginning to blur and glaze over, his mismatched gaze struggling to focus on the woman beneath him. The image of his student sprawled out underneath him and writhing helplessly on her back, her pretty little face twisted and contorted with an expression of pure lust as her generous breasts bounced uncontrollably with the assault on her body, and the delicious sounds she made and the way she moaned his name, combined with the exquisite feel of her was the only thing he was able to fixate on.

Sweat began to form over Kakashi's brow and over his chest as he continued to slam into Sakura's tight core, concentrating only on the look, sound and breathtaking _feel_ of her. Her smooth hands reached up his torso, sliding down his sweat-slicked chest and down his chiseled abdomen as she attempted to match his pace, her hips restlessly bucking up to meet him every time he drove into her, causing his member to reach a deeper place inside her.

"Oh god! Sensei!" Sakura screamed, eyes shut tight as she thrashed beneath him. She couldn't control herself. The pleasure was taking an unrelenting hold of her and elevating her to places she hadn't known existed. The bliss inside her squeezed her unforgivingly from the inside-out. She didn't think she would be able to hold out much longer, the ball of pleasure in her core threatening to burst as she rapidly approached her orgasm.

"I want you to come, Sakura." Kakashi bit out, hands no doubt bruising her as he hammered into her, his pace beginning to falter with a broken rhythm. Kakashi knew he was on the verge of orgasm, but he would not come until she did.

"I'm so close, oh god!"

"Come for me. Now. _"_ Kakashi ordered, moving one of his hands down from her hips and sliding it over the intimate place of where they were connected above her seeping entrance where his cock beat her. He found that beautiful button of nerves and began to swirl his fingers over it, pushing, plucking and massaging. It was instant gratification.

"Ahhhh, Kakashi!"

"NOW, Sakura!"

"Ohhhh, senseiiiiiii!"

The carnal pleasure in her body exploded to such a degree that it left Sakura completely and utterly breathless, unknowing and unaware of her surroundings. All she was cognizant of was the blast of ripe pleasure that radiated throughout her entire being like a fiery explosion, setting fire to every single nerve ending. The scorching inferno in her loins spread throughout her, igniting every piece of her being that left her feeling numb in its rage.

Sakura unknowingly arched so far off the bed under the assault of her mind-blowing orgasm, Kakashi was sure he slid even deeper into her than he thought possible. Her inner muscles squeezed him harshly, womanly flesh pulsing and rippling around his member as she came, literally knocking the wind out of him as he continued to assault and drill furiously into her sopping entrance.

" _Fuck!"_

Kakashi couldn't have held on to extend this euphoria even if he had tried, and there was absolutely no way he was able to have the sense of mind in pulling out of her. He finally subjected himself to Sakura's demanding pussy with one more powerful thrust, groaning long and deep as he came hard inside of her with feminine muscles milking his orgasm from him ruthlessly, spilling everything within himself deep within her.

It was the best orgasm he had ever experienced in his entire life.

He collapsed onto his pink-haired student, face nestled once again into the crook of her neck as he rode out the pleasured waves that thrummed throughout his body. The two lovers panted together in the aftermath of such mind-blowing, intense pleasure, both feeling completely satiated as they slowly came down from their high.

The only sounds they both heard were each other's breathing as they struggled to come down from their high back to reality. Sakura felt Kakashi's sweat-soaked body heavily on top of her, still seated deep within her, filling an unknown void inside her as she enjoyed the sensation of being held in another man's arms after such mind-blowing sex. Her arms snaked around his muscular back, finding an anchor over his shoulders as she lay there with her eyes closed.

Kakashi kissed the crook of her neck tenderly and languidly, listening to Sakura hum in lazy delight. He did not want to think about the weight of what they had done, what _he_ had done. They had crossed an irreversible boundary in their teacher-student relationship, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would save those awful feelings of infidelity for tomorrow when the alcohol was gone from his body and he was left sober to comprehend the magnitude of their affair. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the presence of the woman beneath him, to savor the feeling of this after-sex bliss that left him feeling completely and utterly satiated.

"Kakashi, that was amazing," Sakura whispered into his ear, her hands absentmindedly stroking through her teacher's silver mane. There was something so risqué, so vulgar and disobedient about what they had just embarked upon together. A part of the pink-haired woman felt incredibly guilty and delinquent about having had sex with her sensei, whom she'd known since she was twelve. A part of her childhood had basically shriveled up and died with the night's proceedings, and she knew that their relationship had forever changed. Things would never again be the way they used to be. She would never be able to look at Hatake Kakashi the same, nor her friends or colleges who knew them both and would be deeply unraveled and even hurt from their actions together tonight.

However, another devilish and wanton part of her loved the vulgarness and taboo of having had mind-blowing sex with Kakashi. There was something about this milestone in their relationship that made her feel sexier, more powerful, more feminine. Maybe it was the way he had made her feel during their coupling, unlike any man before him; completely and downright dominating her and making her feel more beautiful and sexier than she had ever felt before. Maybe it was the naughty and delicious idea that Kakashi had lost all confines of his tightly controlled discipline and restraint because of _her. She_ had caused _his undoing_ in such a powerful, authoritative and dominant man.

Whatever the reason, their relationship had taken an unforeseen turn, one that could never be shared with anybody; their own dirty little secret, which made it all the more sexy and provocative. Only they would know the events that occurred on this historic night. It would be theirs forever.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-Chan."

 _Before you play with fire, do think twice_

 _And if you get burned, well, baby don't you be surprised_


End file.
